Don't Ever Leave
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: "Don't ever leave me..." "I never will my love." I feel so proud of myself for this!


Don't Ever Leave…

~Lily Truesdale~

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, there would be MASSIVE amounts of CANON twincest in that show.

Warning (though I doubt part of it is needed): Twincest, yaoi, crap writing yada yada yada…am I missing anything else? Oh yeah! If you haven't read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _(which I don't own. I just own a copy of the book) or seen the movie, you might not wanna read part of this because there is a minor spoiler here… anyway… enjoy!

Quick note: This is my first OHSHC fanfic so please go easy on me…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru Hitachiin was sitting in his room with a copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ when Hikaru came into the room. Kaoru looked up and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted his twin setting the book down to give him a hug. Hikaru hugged back and sat down next to him.

"Hey yourself. Whatcha reading love?" He asked.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. I'm glad you showed up. It was really starting to get depressing…" Kaoru replied nuzzling his face in his twin's shoulder. Hikaru looked at him confused.

"How so?" He asked. Kaoru opened the book to where he left off and pointed to a paragraph. Hikaru quickly looked over it and his golden eyes grew huge.

"NO WAY! Fred died? I hate J.K. Rowling now! No twins should be separated like that!" He yelled. Kaoru smiled at his love's antics.

_He really can be a child at some points…but that's yet another thing I love about him…_ He thought smiling.

"I know what you mean brother… if… if something happened to you… I…" He replied as he hung his head to hide the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Hikaru gently tilted his twin's head up so he could look into his beautiful eyes

"Kaoru it's ok. Shh…it's ok love. I'm here. I'm not leaving nor do I plan on leaving. Shh…" He whispered pulling the now crying twin on to his lap. The younger red-head continued to cry into his lover's chest, holding on to him as if the older boy would disappear should he let go. Hikaru just continued to hold him tightly and whisper soothing words in his ear. Soon, Kaoru fell asleep in his lover's arms. Hikaru gently picked his twin up and tucked him into bed before pulling off his own shirt and crawling in himself. He wrapped his arms around his twin protectively, as if he could ward off his love's nightmares.

Later that night, Hikaru awoke to the sound of his baby brother's cries of sheer agony. Instantly, he pulled his love closer and gently shook him.

"Kaoru? Love wake up!" he whispered shaking him a bit harder. Immediately, Kaoru's big, golden topaz eyes opened to see identical ones staring into his, those eyes full of concern for his love. Tears fell from Kaoru's eyes as he pulled Hikaru as close to him as possible and crying into his pale chest.

"Kao? Baby it's alright. Shh…it was only a dream love…shh…" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru cried harder into his chest.

"B-but...it was so real… You… I felt…" Kaoru sobbed. Hikaru's eyes filled with tears as he tilted his twin's chin up to look into his eyes.

"Love listen… I'm not going anywhere, and even if I did, I'd be so lost without you. I can't even imagine a life, or even an afterlife, without you. Please love, don't worry. I'll never leave." He whispered as he gently pressed his lips to his love's. Kaoru kissed back as his hands threaded through his brother's beautiful red hair, pulling his head closer. Hikaru's arms slid around his waist as he pulled him closer, knowing his love just wanted to feel his warm body. They soon broke apart for air.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. Said boy pulled him closer, Kaoru's head lying on his chest over his beating heart.

"Hear that?" Hikaru whispered. Kaoru listened to his love's soothing heartbeat for a moment.

"Your heart." Kaoru replied. Hikaru nodded.

"Yes love. My heart. That heart will continue to beat until we die." He replied softly kissing his forehead before kissing his face. He took extra care to kiss away Kaoru's tears before finally kissing his soft lips. They broke apart again and Kaoru buried his face in his lover's chest.

"I love you Kaoru. Don't ever forget it." Hikaru whispered

"I love you too Hikaru. Don't ever leave me…" Kaoru replied. Hikaru smirked as he gently cupped his love's face in his hands.

"I never plan to, my love." He replied as he kissed him softly. They fell asleep like this, their bodies pressed together in a soothing embrace and lips knitted together in a soft, comforting kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HOLY HELL I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED RIGHT NOW! Anyway, this is the brainchild of me reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, listening to Bokura No Love Style, and too much caffeine at… ehh… one in the morning. ^^; I'm happy with how this turned out. I chickened out of writing a lemon though… Damnit! I promise I'll write one eventually! DX

See ya!

~Lily Truesdale~


End file.
